Vday special: sad endings and new beginings
by LenaLuna
Summary: Bella is going to la push and finds that she is not the only wolf out there, but as soon as she finds this, tragedy strikes and now, she is only left with perhaps a new love and a new begining she may not want but needs: ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Valentines Day Special

Summery: Bella never went to Forks until today, she didn't know anyone until she met Jacob Black. And then she meets Edward and his girlfriend. Later finding, that being a werewolf in a world of myths. A lost love and a new beginning….

BPOV

I had just come to La Push. I am going to a new school called "Quilete's High". I didn't see anyone who wants to talk to me and I don't want to talk to them either. When I came, I have been hiding from Renee that I have been… changing into a… wolf when I get mad. I don't know where it came from, but it has come to me of course, with my luck, they will find out about me and I will end up in a laboratory.

On Valentines Day, Jacob Black walked by me again, I almost melted, he is just so sweet. I don't know him at all, but I am sure he is sweet and smart and funny. He is just PERFECT. I sat in the lunch room as I always did in the morning, waiting for the bell to ring. I didn't know why but I think I was getting sick. My nose was burning.

A new kid showed up at school, well a group, the Cullens. No one seems to want to talk to them, Join the club guys. I didn't know why but when I was in the same room with one of them, my nose burned like crazy, and my stomach twisted, sweat beads about to pop out of my head, trying not to phase.

It's Valentines day, and as usual, I will spend it alone, but this time I don't have my friend with me. I hadn't heard from them in a while. I missed them though. The new kid sat next to me in class, his name was Edward Cullen. He was leaning away from me and I was doing the same to him.

Jacob Black, who sits behind me, was burning a hole in my back with his eyes. Why don't he just leave me alone? He must wonder why I am leaning away from Edward, so I straightened my back and scooted on my chair as far as I could, my back as straight and stiff as a board. Oh, gee, wonderful valentines day.

The flowers are being passed out. Flowers are from admirers that everyone sends to friends and then to crush's and then to boyfriends. I got a flower by surprise and I read the card:

I am very glad you came to this school, you're very pretty. I like you a lot and I hope you can like me too someday.

- Jacob Black.

:I looked at Jacob and I smiled, he looked away, but I could see him looking out of the corner of his eye.

He didn't seem to be staring at me for just this, but like he knows something about me that no one knows. And no one here knows anything about me. I don't know why but I felt a connection to him, not just from this flower either.

When I got out of the school, I went to my car and saw the words "DOG GO HOME!" on my car, with shaving cream and sharpie.

"You're joking. Absofreakinglutely FANTASTIC." I hissed under my breath.

I turned around and saw the same thing had happened to Jake and his friends cars. Maybe there was a reason they had it to… like they were….

I walked over to Jake and said, "You think the new kids did this?"

Jacob looked at me for a long moment, "Maybe… I think they did our car like this for a reason, but I don't know why they would choose your car."

"What do you mean, for a reason? What reason?" I asked him.

He looked away and started to swipe off the shaving cream with his friends.

I turned him around, "WHAT REASON?" I asked him again.

"No reason." He said, a guilty look on his face like he had said to much. I didn't want him to feel bad.

I knew there was a reason for him too, but was it the same, "So… you are a wolf to?" I asked them.

They stared at me in amazement, "Maybe…"

I smiled, "Am I that stupid to you?"

They all just got into the car, except Jacob. I smiled and turned around, going to my car and driving away, with him still staring at it. I went home and I saw mom was walking across the street back to our house from the neighbors, and stomped hard on the stopping pedal. The car didn't stop immedently, and so I grabbed the break and put it into park.

The tires screeched and then, I knew that they wouldn't stop soon enough, I broke the door, trying to get out and ran in front of the car, hands braced to stop it. Wolves are stronger, so I would be able to. I grabbed the sides of the front and then the car spun to the side, still in my grip and the other side went past me, the mirror coming over knocking me out. And the tires screamed, bam!

When I woke up, I saw Jacob there, "Bella? Are you alright?"

I was still on the road and my head was aching, I got up and said, "Is mom okay?"

He didn't answer so I looked around and my eyes spotted what I was fearing and worse, blood everywhere and gore. "MOM?!" I screamed, falling back on my knees, "NO!" The air when right through my lungs.

She was gone… "She's dead…"

Jacob nodded, "I'm sorry, but you need to come talk to us… we need to talk about… what you are…"

And now, not knowing if they were going to just kill me for what I was, or what they would do, I followed. Living wasn't worth it anymore….

**little does she know, she has an all new start lol. What you think? Should this be a one shot? Or a story? Idk. Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT NEXT!

Chapter 2

*dedicated to Nyx, my first reveiwer*

When we got on the steps, Jacob opened the door and I saw a bunch of boys in his house and 2 girls. "Bella, this Is Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Emily, Colin, and Paul, and Jared." He said introducing, "Guys this is Bella. The new kid at our skool and another shape shifter."

I stared at them, and the biggest one- Sam I think- came up to me, "So you're a shape shifter to, huh?" He asked.

"I have no idea what a shape shifter IS." I said with no emotion in my voice. I remembered everyone deals with death different, is this how I'm going to deal with my mother's? No saddness? No happieness? How illogical, but I have no other ideas.

"You turn into a wolf, correct?" Sam asked, waiting for me to meet his eyes.

I didn't look at him, Jacob was beside me and I think that is the only thing that kept me from bolting, but he is with them, I have to remember. "Yeah, so? What's it to you?" I ask, no emotion crossing my face. Go ahead! Kill me! Cut me open in some experiment! Torture me! Life isn't there anymore. I don't have anyone anymore.

"Well, we have something in common then…. This is our PACK… We are all wolves." Sam said.

I looked at him in surprise, "You're wolves TOO? So…. I'm not the only one?" I asked, I wasn't the only one? Some freak of nature? Great, to bad it doesn't madder.

"Don't worry, you were never the only one." Jacob said quietly.

Did he still like me? Did I still like him? I cant feel my emotions, does it madder? Should it? I don't know…

"What was wrong with those Cullen kids?" I asked.

"You have a lot to learn, don't you?" Sam asked chuckling, "There is a WHOLE other world you have no idea about… Well believe at least… sit down. I think we need to talk about this one for a while." Sam said.

Whole other world? Oh, god, what now? Mom dies, then there's a bunch of kids wanting me to meet them and then a new PACK? What's next vampires?

"You see there is the Voltri, the cullens, the Denali, and a couple more. You wont believe this, but they are all vampires." Sam began.

That was it, my mind rocketed off in thirty directions and then everything went black.

*idk if you guys like this one, but i hope the idea works, i wasnt planning on continueing it but i love that you guys like it and so imma give it a shot, r&r and let me know if you like it or if i should just quit it all together because it wasnt as good as you thought :) no worries i wont be upset thanks for reading bye*


	3. Chapter 3: Run away from the problems

Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sam, and Jacob standing over me. "Ouch, my head." I got up and they were still staring, "You know, I was dreaming the weirdest thing. You guys said there were VAMPIRES." I chuckled, "Stupid, huh?"

Sam and Jacob looked at one another and back at me, "Uh… Bella? We DID say there were vampires." Jacob said, slowly.

I sighed, "Well, that's just wonderful. Now, I KNOW I have gone crazy." I said.

I heard the others laughing from behind and I glared at them. This is the most messed up valentines day I have ever had. Dang. Where does it end? "So, see we kind of… Have to kill the vampires so they don't kill the people. See the Cullens don't kill people, but-" Sam began.

I got up, ready to walk out, "Well, Buffy, its been fun, but I really gotta run." I said.

I was about to walk away, when Jacob grabbed my wrist, "No you don't, we have to talk about this."

I looked around and then at a window, "LOOK!" I said pointing and they all looked and I slipped out as fast as I could. They were out on the porch as soon as I was in my car, driving away. "SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!" I shouted behind me and drove home. Waiting to get back, where I would have to clean up the road, mom…


	4. Note

**Authors note!**

**Ive gotten more reviews than I ever have almost, besides the all love twilight twisting, but I cant continue the story, its just a little weird for me. I don't think I can continue, if you would like to finish it up for me, review on this and I'll let you guys know if there is anyone who wants to ****J, thanks byez. **

**-LenaLovesYah!**


End file.
